Sentimiento Vacio
by kotorimoon
Summary: Shonen Ai, Kamui x Subaru... que sucede despues de el acto del puente arcooiris...


Sentimiento Vacio  
  
Este fics va dedicado a rei_00, Selene Sumeragi, Arashi, Sumi Takamahara, Zafiro, Reiko, Tabatas y Danykochan... Advertencia: Shonen ai, Kamui x Subaru, si eres homofóbico abstente...  
Los personajes le pertenecen a las Clamp... aunque secretamente Subaru es de mi harem – mueran de envidia -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*]*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Odiaba verle así... odiaba ver su único ojo esmeralda sin brillo ni deseos de vivir... odiaba que su atención no estuviera dirigida hacia él y más que nada odiaba al sakurazukamori... aunque este ya estaba muerto. Sin duda sus vacilaciones pasaban desapercibidas para el hombre que yacía como inconsciente sentado sobre el polvoriento sillón, sin moverse, como si el alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo... de cierta manera eso había sucedido... al sucumbir su contraparte a manos del ángel de la muerte, se había llevado el alma del omniouyi a través de un lazo invisible y tan fuerte como el acero... ahora el líder del Clan Sumeragi estaba perdido en su sueño, el sueño de un omniouyi... inalcanzable y poderoso... perdido en la nada, un vació espantoso del cual no tenía intención de salir en un castigo autoimpuesto por haber acabado con el que se suponía debía proteger... su perdición y su única razón para vivir... el asesino del túmulo. Kamui maldijo para sus adentros mientras se acercaba a Subaru que parecía no verle... este permanecía sentado mirando el vacío... sus heridas aun estaba húmedas, pero parecía no importarle. Kamui se acerco más y se hincó poniendo su rostro a la altura de la del omniouyi colocando sus blancas manos sobre el rostro alabastro del Sumeragi...  
  
Subaru... – susurró el muchacho de ojos violetas mientras intentaba hacer que el ojiverde reaccionara... – mírame Subaru... no te hundas en esa oscuridad... no me dejes...  
  
El omniouyi hizo caso omiso del llamado de Kamui perdido en ese horrible vacio... entonces el muchacho colocó sus manos en las sienes del Sumeragi mientras apoyaba su frente en las de Subaru... sus ojos se encontraron frente a un infinito desierto de rocas y arena... en él estaba sentado Subaru... mirando la nada envuelto en una barrera parecida a un kekkai...  
  
Subaru... – volvió a susurrar Kamui mientras atravesaba la barrera sin ningún problema... por fin le servía de algo ser el "Representante de Dios"... no le había servido para salvar a Kotori chan... tampoco para ayudar a su amigo Fuuma... los dragones de cielo salían lastimados o muertos... y él como representante de Dios no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada... como mínimo debía intentar ayudar a Subaru-san... el Subaru que le había ayudado a sobrellevar la muerte de su amiga, la traición de su hermano y su falta de confianza en el mundo... el Subaru que pese a estar sufriendo tanto como él se había comportado como el hermano que nunca había tenido... el Subaru que antes inspiraba un amor fraternal, pero que ahora era algo más...  
  
Un suspiro salió de los labios de Kamui...  
  
Vamos Subaru... – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del omniouyi... – este no es un buen lugar para estar... vuelve conmigo...  
  
No... – fue la única palabra que salió de los labios pálidos del ojiverde... mientras su mirada seguí pegada en un punto infinito... Kamui desvió la mirada y se encontró con una escena...  
  
Una joven de cabello tan negro como Subaru... de ojos verdes llenos de  
vida... vestida con traje ceremonial blanco...  
Un parque lleno de Sakuras...  
Un Sakura en particular...  
Cientos de pétalos cayendo como nieve...  
El túmulo del Sakurazukamori...  
Un hombre de negra gabardina... su rostro atractivo adornado por una  
irónica sonrisa  
-- Kamui cerró sus puños mientras su mirada se helaba---  
La muchacha acercándose al hombre con mirada decidida... mientras él  
divertido apagaba su cigarro...  
Una mano atravesando el pecho de la muchacha... Mientras su vida acababa con la mano de ella en el rostro de su asesino y  
con una cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro...  
  
La escena se repetía una y otra vez... y el omniouyi no dejaba de observara...  
  
Basta... – susurró Kamui... pero la escena continuaba...  
  
...  
  
Basta... – dijo en un tono más fuerte... no había respuesta...  
  
...  
  
BASTA!!!!! – una fuerte onda de poder desbarató la imagen diluyéndola en pequeñas palomas blancas... – ES que nunca dejarás de torturarte!!!! Ella esta muerta!!! Tú no tenías nada que hacer!!!! Tu me dijiste que debía seguir adelante por aquello a los que amaba y mira lo que haces ahora!!!!!!... te encierras dentro de ti, lejos de tus amigos y te pierdes en una infinita tortura sobre algo que no puedes cambiar!!!!!! ¿Acaso me mentías cuando decías que podía seguir adelante???? Dime???? Acaso fue todo una maldita farsa!!!!!!  
  
Kamui se dio cuenta que mantenía a Subaru sujetado de su gabardina mientas lo sacudía de manera frenética, pero el omniouyi se mantenía imperturbable...  
  
No tenías opción Subaru... él mató a tu hermana... te traicionó, sabías que esto podía pasar... lo buscaste por años...  
  
Por primera vez el omniouyi pareció reaccionar y colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Kamui...  
  
Esto jamás debió suceder Kamui... – dijo Subaru con la voz entrecortada... – la muerte se llevó al equivocado... esto jamás debió suceder...  
  
Kamui miró a Subaru sorprendido... él sabía cual era su deseo... aunque no poseía los poderes del Kamui oscuro para ver los deseos de la gente el sabía a ciencia cierta que el sueño del omniouyi era morir a manos de la persona que más amaba...  
  
No podías saber cual era el desenlace Subaru... – dijo Kamui soltando al omniouyi... – el quería matarte y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo... fue su decisión y no tuya morir...  
  
tu no sabes... – susurró Subaru...  
  
El puente arcoiris...  
Los pétalos de sakura  
Subaru con el corazón desbordándole... por fin su sueño se haría  
realidad... Seishirou con el corazón latiendo como nunca antes... ya había decidido su destino... sabía cual era el deseo de Subaru... sabía que no permitiría que  
se cumpliera... el día anterior en su "encuentro"* lo había decidido...  
Subaru atacando a Seishirou...  
Seishirou atacando a Subaru...  
Seishirou hiriendo mortalmente a Subaru...  
Subaru con un Seishirou mortalmente herido en su brazos... Unas cuantas palabras finales mientras el corazón del omniouyi se congelaba  
y perdía en la nada...  
  
Él decidió su muerte... – dijo Kamui al ver la escena en la mente del omniouyi... – él decidió morir...  
  
Pero he sido yo quien le ha matado... - respondió Subaru... – yo he matado a la persona que me había prometido proteger con mi vida... la persona que más amaba... yo mate a Seishirou... yo le amaba...  
  
Pero él no te amaba!!... – escupió Kamui fríamente... – él sólo te utilizó, fuiste sólo un juego... una presa marcada para ser cazada... sangre para el túmulo... – dijo mientras tomaba las manos marcadas del omniuyi... – él nunca te amó!!!!...  
  
Tu no sabes nada... – dijo Subaru con desesperación... – él me dijo...  
  
El se mató!!!... – interrumpió Kamui... – él prefirió morir a estar contigo!!!... Él prefirió verte sufrir!!!... Él sabía cuanto le amabas... – continuó mientras bajaba la voz... – él sabía que moriría si te atacaba de manera definitiva... y así y todo le sigues defendiendo... no merece la pena que sufras por él... aún puedes salir que aquí... aún puedes seguir y continuar...  
  
No lo entiendes????... – dijo Subaru mirando los ojos amatista con su esmeralda... – que sentido tiene volver a un mundo si la persona que protegía no esta en él... ¿acaso crees que me importa salvar un mundo dónde Sei-san no esta????... ahora no puedo ni levantar una kekkai... él era la razón por la cual mi estrella se alzaba en el cielo...  
  
Entonces debes buscar otra razón... – dijo Kamui desesperado... – debes buscar a otra persona que amar...  
  
...  
  
Acaso es tan difícil buscar a otra persona que amar... Subaru... - dijo Kamui bajando la vista con los puños apretados... – acaso es tan difícil comprender que hay más de un motivo para que sigas con vida... que tu puedes ser la razón por la cual "otros" pueden levantar su kekkai...  
  
Yo... – tartamudeó Subaru mientras Kamui se mantenía con la vista baja y con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo... – no entiendo Kamui... pensé que tú... que tu y Fuma  
  
Yo amo a Fuma... – contesto Kamui levantando la vista... – lo amo como amaría a un hermano... de una manera muy diferente a lo que siento por ti...  
  
Subaru se quedó estático frente a Kamui... se fijo en el muchacho... sus hermosos ojos amatista se veían llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas por él... entonces se vio así mismo hace diez años atrás... vio al muchacho líder de la familia del Yin y el Yan, joven e inocente... enamorado de un maravilloso veterinario... de alguien a quien comenzó a amar como un hermano... también recordó su decepción al saber del engaño del Sakurazukamori y del asesinato de Hokuto... vió la decepción en los ojos de Kamui como los veía en los propios cada vez que se miraba a un espejo...  
  
Yo te quiero Kamui... – dijo Subaru lentamente... – pero como a un...  
  
Uno de los dedos de Kamui se colocó sobre los labios del omniuyi...  
  
Déjalo así... – susurró el amatista... – yo se que tu nunca dejarás de amar a ese asesino por mucho que yo te diga lo que opino de eso... yo se que jamás llegarás a sentir lo que yo siento por ti... pero no puedo permitir que te mueras en este lugar... yo no podría seguir sólo... tu eres la razón por la cual yo deseo levantar mi kekkai... sólo te pido eso...  
  
Kamui... - susurró Subaru mientras colocaba su alabastrada mano sobre las mejillas húmedas del líder de los dragones de cielo... – volveré, pero no prometo nada... no puedo levantar una barrera... no podré ser de mucha ayuda...  
  
Para mi será suficiente... – dijo Kamui... – el que tu estés en este mundo será suficiente para mi...  
  
Subaru miró los ojos del amatista... tan diferentes a los de Seishirou... con un resplandor que sólo captó levemente segundos antes que la vida abandonara el cuerpo del sicario... cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba al rostro de Kamui... quizás después de todo siempre había una oportunidad... pudo sentir como el muchacho se aferraba a él uniendo sus labios a los propios... suave y cálidamente... con sabor a promesa...  
  
Cuando Kamui despertó se encontraba sobre el regazo de Subaru... este se encontraba dormido con una inocente expresión en el rostro... Kamui toco sus labios, aun podía sentir los labios del omniouyi sobre los propios... maldijo el momento que estaban viviendo, las batallas no dejaban tiempo para nada más... miró la ventana... el sol despuntaba... Una punzada en el pecho hizo que un escalofríos le recorriera la columna vertebral. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana... ya lo sabía... ese era el día Elegido... el día en que se decidiría el destino de la humanidad... se volvió por ultima vez para ver a Subaru, sonrió y salió silenciosa por la ventana... era hora de enfrentar su destino...  
  
N.A.: No me maten... los reviews serán bien recibidos... esta es mi versión de una parte del anime, ya que el manga sólo puedo imaginármelo... – que las Clamp lo terminen pronto-  
*remítanse a "Deseo Final" 


End file.
